thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Nine: The Pokémon Catching Competition
' Amy: "What's over there?" Zane: "Not sure. Maybe a new Pokémon to catch." *Turning to Axew* "Let's get in there, buddy." Axew: "Axew-ew!" (Okay, master!) ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Huh?" ' ???: "What was that for?!" Zane: "Ah, sorry about that. I thought you were a Pokémon." ???: "Well, I'm not!" *Standing up and dusting herself off* "Anyway, i don't have time to deal with this. I have to get back to the PCC." All: "PCC?" ???: "The Pokémon Catching Competition. It's held once every three years. The official competition starts tomorrow." Zane: "There's a competition for catching Pokémon? Sounds great. Maybe I should enter." ???: *Laughing* "You? Enter? Sorry to burst your bubble, but this competition puts some of the best Trainers against each other. How many Pokémon have you caught?" Zane: "Five." ???: "Only five? I've caught fifteen Pokémon during my travels." Zane: "If the competition's open to anyone, then I can catch way more Pokémon that anyone else." *Turning to Arthur* "Hey Arthur, you should join up too. You haven't caught any Pokémon." Arthur: "Hm, why not. Can't hurt to increase my team a little." ???: "Well, I wish you two the best of luck, then. You're gonna need it." ' Zane: "Guess I'll ring it." ' Butler: "Yes? How may I help you?" Zane: "Um, we were wondering where to find the Pokémon Catching Competition entry station." Butler: "Of course. Right in here, please." ' ???: "Hello there. I suppose you're here to enter into my competition, correct?" Zane: "Uh, yes, sir. My friend Arthur and I would like to enter into the competition." ???: *Chuckling* "My dear boy, there's no need to be so formal with me. I welcome all who wish to participate. You can call me Mr. Lucas." Zane: "Oh, sorry. So, what are the rules of the competition?" Mr. Lucas: "They're quite simple. Each Trainer is allowed to use only one Pokémon to battle other wild Pokémon. The more Pokémon that you catch and bring back once the contest is over earns you more points. The contest is a two day event, so starting out with a lot of points in the beginning earns you some headway." Zane: "What happens if your Pokémon gets to exhausted to fight or is defeated in battle?" Mr. Lucas: "A single substitution is allowed to replace your exhausted Pokémon. However, once you substitute, you cannot go back to your other Pokémon. And if your Pokémon is defeated, you are automatically disqualified. The Pokémon that were caught before your Pokémon was defeated will be counted, however." Zane: "What's the prize for winning, and who holds the record for most captures?" Mr. Lucas: "The prize is that you can keep all of the Pokémon that were caught. As for the record holder, a girl by the name Holly. She's caught a total of twenty Pokémon through this competition." Zane: "Woah, twenty of them?" Mr. Lucas: "Yes. She's quite the expert on catching Pokémon. So, how about it? Want to join?" Zane: "Yeah!" Arthur: "Sure. I think it'd be fun. Amy, you wanna join too?" Amy: "Nah. I'll just accompany you guys on your runs." Mr. Lucas: "Wonderful. Jacob, please show our newest arrivals to their rooms." Jacob: *Bows* "As you wish, sir." ' Zane: "I've never slept on such comfortable beds before. This is the life." Amy: "It's definitely better than sleeping on the ground outside." Arthur: "It's a change. That's for sure. Well, we'd better get some sleep for tomorrow." Zane: "Right." ' Zane: *Thinking* A whole competition to just catching Pokémon. I hope I'll be good enough to beat them all. Tomorrow is gonna be crazy. I'll have to use Axew as my primary, and Oshawott as my substitute. Just in case Axew pushes itself too hard during a battle. ' Mr. Lucas: "Greetings, Trainers. I'm so happy to have such a big turnout for this year's event. Twenty of the best Trainers from around the region have all collected here to test their skill to catch Pokémon. The contest will begin once that clock hits zero." ' Zane: "See anything, Axew?" Axew: *Looking around. Shakes its head* Zane: "Man. I have to find some Pokémon." ' Zane's Pokédex: "Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks." Zane: "Cool. A Shuckle. Axew, you ready?" Axew: "Axew!" (Yeah!) Zane: "Axew, Dragon Claw!" ' Zane: "Awesome. I caught Shuckle!" ' Zane's Pokédex: "Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. All of the nutrients needed for evolution are contained in its small ball. Cherubi becomes redder as it is exposed to sunlight, and is almost ready to evolve once the smaller ball buds." Zane: "Cool. Axew, let's go for a Scratch!" ' Axew: "Axew...ew." (That...hurt.) Zane: "Axew, you okay?" Axew *Standing up* Zane: "Great. Use Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Yeah! Two Pokémon!" ' Arthur: "Escavalier, Hidden Power!" ' Amy: "Wow, Arthur. That was so fast. How did you command Escavalier without telling it what to do?" Arthur: "Because Escavalier and I have been through so much, he can feel what I want him to do. I barely have to tell him what to do in battles anymore." Amy: "That's amazing. I wish you the best of luck. I'm gonna go find Zane and cheer him on." Arthur: "Good luck." ' Amy's Pokédex: '''"Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring." Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Axew, charge it and use Dragon Claw!" ' Zane: *Thinking* Axew's beginning to get tired. I can't push my luck with letting Axew continue to fight. If Axew collapses from exhaustion without warning, then I'm automatically disqualified. ''"Axew, take a break. Come back." '' Zane: "Oshawott, Water Gun!" ' Zane: "Great. Nice work out there, Axew, Oshawott. Let's keep searching for more Pokémon. We've got until midnight tonight to submit all of the Pokémon that we've caught." ' Zane's Pokédex: "Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. When it spots its prey, it runs after it in a straight line. Though able to run over sixty miles per hour, it is unable to turn." Zane: *Putting it away* "I think we can use that weakness as a strength for us. Oshawott, you ready?" Oshawott: "Oshawott!" (I'm ready!) Zane: Oshawott, Water Pulse Linoone from above!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, slide out of the way!' ' Zane: "5 o' clock. Alright. We still have seven more hours to catch more Pokémon. For now, let's take a break. We've already caught thirteen Pokémon." *Thinking* I wonder how Arthur's doing with catching Pokémon. I bet he's got a hundred Pokémon. He and Escavalier are in-tuned with each other. I wish I could be like that with all of my Pokémon. But we've only been with each other for about a month. ' Zane's Pokédex: '''"Deerling, the Season Pokémon. When sensing confrontation, Deerling hides in the grass. It also changes its appearance as the seasons change." Zane: "Oshawott, there's another Pokémon! Use your Aqua Jet!" ' Zane: "Yeah! Deerling makes fourteen!" ' Arthur: "Looks like I made it back just in time. Nice to see you're alright, Zane." Zane: "You too. So, how many Pokémon did you catch?" Arthur: "Nineteen." Zane: "Woah, really?!" Arthur: "Yep. Escavalier fought each of them and doesn't even look tired." Zane: "Wow. That's amazing. I only caught fourteen." Arthur: "Only? Fourteen is a big number when it comes to capturing Pokémon, Zane. That's quite an accomplishment if you ask me." Zane: "Really? It is?" Arthur: "Yep. You used your own Pokémon to battle and defeat all of those wild Pokémon out there. To capture fourteen different Pokémon with only two Pokémon in a matter of a few hours; that's something that not a whole lot of people can do." Zane: "Thanks, Arthur." Arthur: "We're best friends, Zane. I've always got your back." Amy: *Appearing from behind and wrapping her arms around their shoulders* "Me too!" ' ???: "Shh. I just want to talk." Zane: "Hey, you're that girl that I accidentally took for a Pokémon." ???: "Yeah. The name's Holly." Zane: "Wait, you're Holly? The record-holder of the contest from last year?" Holly: "Yeah. Nice to meet you." Zane: "Uh, hi. I'm Zane." Holly: "Look, Zane, this competition isn't gonna be easy. Tomorrow, we'll be put into teams of two. The purpose of the game is to steal other people's Pokémon that they've captured." Zane: "Woah. Seriously?" Holly: "Yes. I have twenty-nine Pokémon from today's contest. In the battles, we can pick who we want to battle with as a partner. I wanted to ask that you join me." Zane: "Me and you? But, why?" Holly: "I was watching some of your battles out there and you showed amazing coordination with your Pokémon. You've obviously trained them really well." Zane: "Uh, thanks." Holly: "So, you wanna be on a team?" Zane: "Yeah. Sure." *Thinking* ''I was gonna choose Arthur once the rules were explained, but I guess being with the record-keeper is the next best thing. '' ' Amy: "Zane, what happened to you? I thought you were right behind us when we walked in." Zane: "Sorry about that. I was pulled aside by Holly." Arthur: "The record-holder from last year?" Zane: "Yeah. Holly was that girl that I thought was a Pokémon from a couple days ago. She told about how tomorrow was gonna be a team match-up event." Arthur: "Match-up event, huh? Guess you're gonna be on her team." Zane: "Yeah. I'm sorry." Arthur: "No worries, man. It's your choice to pick a partner. I'm not gonna be devastated if you chose someone else." Zane: "Thanks for being so understanding of this, Arthur. You're a real pal." Arthur: "Sure thing. Well, we'd better get some rest for tomorrow's matches." Zane: "Right." ' Mr. Lucas: "Welcome to the final day of the Pokémon Catching Competition. I hope you've all had your rest because today is gonna be a test of wits and battling skill. Today, all of you will join in a team of two Pokémon Trainers. Each team member will be allowed to have three Pokémon of any that they brought with them, or from the ones that were caught yesterday. The rules work like this: Two opposing teams will battle in set matches all around the area. There are no substitutions to any Pokémon battles and if you lose, then all of the Pokémon captured from yesterday will go to the winner." Zane: *Thinking* A team based match-up. If you lose, you lose all of the Pokémon caught from yesterday. That's intense. That means that I can't lose even a single match. ''To Be Continued...' Category:Episodes when someone catches a Pokemon